


Release

by May



Category: Death Note
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Object Insertion, Sex Toys, Voyeurism, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/May/pseuds/May
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After she and Light have been released by L, Misa wants to release her own sexual tension. But she has to abide by Light's specific instructions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'Object Penetration' square on my Kink_Bingo card. Set after L's death, obviously.

She crouched, naked and shaved, over the rounded tip of the toy. Light watched her, still dressed in his suit from work, his legs crossed. He had that grin on his face. That jackal grin. It was the beginning of everything that would be, and Misa wondered how much he was thinking of her and how much he was thinking of the future, now.

“If you want to do that, Misa,” he had begun. “If you wanted to do that, you can do it like this.”

It was larger than she was used to and she had been imagining a scenario where she and Light would fall into bed after the pent up tension of the investigation, which had come to a wonderful end. But, this was what Light preferred and maybe it was a thing of his. She wanted to do her best to please him, after all. At least she would be able be in his presence while she did it, unlike those few short, frenetic days after she met him, where her only audience had been Rem. And after being arrested, she couldn’t do it when that pervert was watching.

But he was dead, now, and that meant that she and Light could explore their love, and if he wanted her to do that, then she would. And she had to be naked, and fully shaved, because Light hated body hair, including his own.

Now he was watching, twisting a pen his hand, the notebook lying open on the desk beside him. Misa grasped the base of the toy and focused on Light, the shine of his hair, the dark liquid of his eyes, imagining the lean muscle under his clothes and the hard prick between his legs. She hoped he would be hard at least, staring at her when she was like that. Concentrating like that raised her arousal and caused her to be able to slip easily onto the broad, rubber tip. Light eyed her, staring at the space between her legs where her sex was spread apart across the widening rubber. It hurt, just a little, because of the strain, but watching Light, and the fact that she was so wet, already brought some ease. This increased with the way that the toy was moving against her clitoris and the sensitive knot of nerves just behind her entrance.

As she began to move against it, she noticed him scribble down a name in the death note, after glancing at the television. He turned back to watching her and his breathing increased, as she slid further down onto the dildo, reaching the centre of it. She began to rock her hips, snapping them forwards, toy half inserted. She had paused in sinking onto it, letting her body become used to the stretch.

After a while, she re-positioned herself, both hands gripping the base of the toy, and gently pushed herself down until her sex reached the bottom. It filled her fully, pushing against her inner walls. She clung to it, her muscles both welcoming and spasming against it. There, with it sheathed fully inside her, she looked at Light. He was breathing hard, his legs uncrossed and it was now clear just how hard he was. As she rocked on the object, moaning and gasping, Light’s eyes darted between her and the notebook and he would write furiously, every so often.

Misa shut her eyes and kept her rhythm. She focused on Light in her imagination, underneath her and covered in a sheen of sweat. His chest would rise and fall, his fingers grappling at the carpet as he moaned with no small abandon. Misa’s growing stimulation moved and swelled in her lower regions and she twisted, and she was able to pretend that she was no longer impaled on a rubber toy but thick flesh twitching and pulsing with lust for her. She imagined Light bucking his hips as he couldn’t hold back any longer, and she joined him as her own pleasure reached its height.

She cried out with almost a scream, and opened her eyes, her limbs shaking and starting to become fatigued, her heart beating quickly in her chest. As she pulled the toy out from inside her, she saw Light was staring at her, his gaze somehow solemn. The long mounting tension expelled, Misa smiled, dreamily.

“Light, I feel better, now,” she said. “Did Light like Misa’s show?”

Light pursed his mouth and narrowed his eyes. “Misa…” he said. “Well done. Now that you’re less tense, why don’t you lend me your eyes again?”


End file.
